


[吹亮]Fall in love at the doom day

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 末世打僵尸
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes, idolshipping - Relationship, 吹亮





	[吹亮]Fall in love at the doom day

**Author's Note:**

> 末世打僵尸

残阳以坠落之势撞向大地，视野内俱是浓郁如烧的橙红。一片苍茫中，两架重机车并驾齐驱，在旷野之上划出伤疤般的车辙。  
游荡徘徊的活死人被新鲜血肉的气息唤醒，蠢动着从永眠中起身。夜幕穷追不舍，发动机的轰鸣中，有人吹了声流氓哨，“僵尸的动作要是有太阳落山的速度快，我们早就是盘中餐了吧？”  
另一人一言不发，带头硬冲过去。尸潮被强行撞开，如分开的红海。在逐渐亮起的灯光中，他们有惊无险地冲进了嶙峋的钢铁围墙。  
随后，属于亡者的世界同黑夜一同降临了。

两百四十二天前，幸存者的据点在这座被遗弃的露天铁矿场正式建立，探索计划同时启动。围绕着这处深入地心的伤口，丸藤亮和天上院吹雪开始探索方圆两百公里内的城镇。如今，预定日程表上画满了×，围绕着餐桌分晚饭的依然只有三个人——换句话说，一日脚程范围内，能喘气的活人只剩下这么三个。  
藤原优介穿着白大褂，充满仪式感地分发烤土豆。室内明亮的人造光线让这个惨淡的现实有了一点曾经现代社会的影子，但吹雪兴趣缺缺，趴在桌上，残念地盯着那盘土豆，“就算是藤原，也没可能在这种条件下研究出男人跟男人生孩子的办法吧，退一万步说，假如他成功了，作为父母的也只有我们——”  
“如果找不到别的幸存者，确实可以宣布人类功能性灭绝了。”藤原头也不抬，冷淡地说道。  
亮不知道在想什么，盘子递到眼前才摇晃了一下重新聚焦视线，朝他们的研究者兼后勤说了谢谢。  
吹雪敲了敲桌子，把另外两个人的注意力重新吸引过来，“所以，反正人类已经没有指望了，我能多开个罐头吗？”  
他成功用这句话打破了某些人的伪装，每天都像仓鼠一样清点物资的藤原跌坐在座位上，捂上了脸，“嗯，开吧。麻烦你们自己去拿。”  
票数二比一，亮任劳任怨地起身，没等走出房门，又被藤原喊住，“等等。”他们的研究员深呼吸几次，艰难地说，“也请帮我带瓶酒回来……度数越高越好。”

这一顿晚饭难得有了加餐，但三个人都吃的食不知味。  
土豆是最先开始的几次探索中在某个城镇的地窖里发现的。原本应该是居民的储备粮，但主人早已不知逃去何处，或者干脆变成了活死人的一员，等他们发现时土豆已发了芽，无法作为食物。  
据点周边的土壤因为含铁量过高，几乎寸草不生，藤原一直试图开发少许例外的食用方法，至今没有成功。亮和吹雪带回那些土豆的之后，特地装了远方的土壤，藤原如获至宝地收下。从那以后，除了泡在简陋的实验室和整理仓库，他都在郑重其事地照顾未来的口粮。  
也许是他们的求生欲感动了土豆，也许是藤原真有那么几分种植天赋，这些倒霉的土豆居然真的抽纸展叶，在几个月后成了三人组主要的口粮。  
至于罐头和酒，都是探索的战利品。末世来临前，显然没有任何人会预料到这一切，活死人出现后，幸存者一度疯抢物资，尽管他们未必有机会用掉，留给三人组发现的数量却十分稀少，除非必要，藤原很少拿出来 “挥霍”。现在看来，他的节俭似乎不再那么必要。

夜色渐浓，活死人开始活跃，在据点里也能听见它们撞击、攀爬钢铁围墙的声音。那动静听惯了，甚至有些像永不停歇的海浪。  
亮在自己的工房里戴上了护目镜，开始摆弄各类零件，为他的机械军团添砖加瓦 。

据点里三个幸存者里，优介是典型的科研人才，条件允许就足不出户，上头时可以关自己三天三夜，外出探索的活就被另外两个人承包了。亮在末世前读的工科，是他建议把驻地定在铁矿场，方便就地取材，利用逃亡者剩下的器械构建他的钢铁帝国。至于吹雪，没人知道他究竟是演员、魔术师还是诗人，亮唯一可以确认的是，他的枪法和情话一样精妙绝伦。  
刚驻扎下来那会，运送铁矿的货车是最初的代步工具，他们利用仅存的汽油去寻找补给，补充没有腐坏的食物和别的生活用品。汽油越用越少，吹雪却不焦虑，而是煞有其事地开始准备自己的葬礼，“和外面那些游荡的家伙比，我至少可以拥有一场体面的死亡。”他这么说道，详细地向亮阐述了他会怎样粉碎自己的脊椎。亮很难认同他的想法，但倘若得不到物资补给，他们确实也与等死无疑。在他也开始考虑是不是写封遗书的关头，藤原取得了创造性的突破，把活死人二度死亡后凝结的内核当作燃料。  
那一夜，他们第一次开了整宿的灯。吹雪死缠烂打磨来了一罐库存的啤酒，拽着亮坐在他们搭建的围栏上看丧尸围城。  
围栏是钢铁铸就，吹雪形容它为心脏周围生长出的荆棘，时常惦记着假如能从上空俯瞰，该是多壮观的景象。  
他偶尔伸出枪去勾活死人朝天空伸出的手臂，在它们够到他的脚之前，又倒转枪托把它们砸下去。  
没多久，他玩腻了小猫钓鱼，不知从哪个口袋里摸出一支皱巴巴的烟，珍宝一般点燃。那大概是他探索时私藏的，因为缺乏水分，烟身已干瘪扭曲，味道也十分劣质。  
可能是太久没有闻到尼古丁的味道，亮被呛得咳嗽，可他却问，“还有吗？”  
吹雪猛吸一口，把烟屁股塞到他手里，然后凑过来，为他渡来一口烟气。  
再后来，没有了烟，他们就只是接吻了。  
拥有稳定的能源后，亮进一步扩大了围栏的范围，黑色的荆棘仿佛拥有了生命，在大地上蔓延开来。一直藏在他胸膛里的蓝图在钢铁的守护下慢慢展开——他利用内核燃烧的能量重启了铁矿场周边的铁路，并组建了一支机械军团，挖掘、冶炼和锻造，全都交给了这些铁疙瘩。  
每个无法离开据点的夜晚，他就像现在一样，呆在房间里，专注地焊接、组装或维修他的机械大军。  
吹雪时常说，“亮抚摸机械外壳的样子就像抚摸情人的身体。”那语气，仿佛在遗憾自己是个碳基生物似的。

“咔擦。”吹雪倚在门框上，“拍到了一张好照片呢。”  
他们当然没有相机那么精细的东西，吹雪只是模仿了快门按动的声音，用手指比出了取景框。可这不影响他轻快的语气，“果然专注工作的男人最性感啊。”这副态度令人捉摸不透，亮不知道在无法留下实质的记录的前提下，他的眼睛和大脑到底留存了哪些东西。  
当真是这间工房和丸藤亮吗？那么，会有挥之不去的机油味，散落的扳手和十字起，半成品的机械吗？还是脱了一半系在腰间的工装，紧紧包裹着上半身的背心？亦或者，是那隐约的肌肉线条，和他口中，亮那白皙细腻的，与这末世格格不入的皮肤？  
最后亮知晓了，对焦点是他蹭脏了一小块的脸。  
今天也是个值得纪念的日子，吹雪说。而他们早已没有烟了。  
这种时候亮不知怎么的，忽然想起与他们相比吹雪的爱好更广泛，或者说，更像是爱好，而非生存技能。他会谈吉他，喜欢唱歌，还计划着把他们的生活写成小说——亮在其中，大约就和他现在的反应一样，是个无趣的角色。  
这是这个据点建成的第两百四十三天，他们共同度过的又一个普通的夜晚。可因为那个糟糕的探索结果，连亮都难以静心。  
吹雪及时搅乱了他的思绪，如他每次做的那样。“和我去看星星吧。”他如此邀请道。

曾经城市里充斥光污染，看清夜空是种奢望，如今，现代文明几乎消失殆尽，他们却拥有了璀璨的星海。浩瀚宇宙之下，人类渺小的甚至不如一粒尘埃，即使就此灭绝，照射在这片大地上的星光也不会有一分改变。  
据点建立伊始，亮在最高处架设了无线短波电台，每天三个时段，他都会守在这里呼叫可能存在的幸存者。吹雪偶尔会来找他，在官方又简洁的呼叫内容里加上些有趣的东西。  
他们不是第一次在夜晚来到这里，现在踩在冰冷的钢铁上，涌现出的回忆却柔软而温暖。两人共同沐浴在星月的光辉下，冥冥之中似有所感。冰冷的空气中，他们对望，忽然心跳不已。  
这样的末世，说是时时刻刻都在吊桥效应下也不为过。那些未写完的诗篇，余音尚存的歌，像是个奇迹展开了翅膀，在这个平凡的夜晚倏忽间全部拥有了意义。  
人类或许就此灭绝，可他们还有机会试试亲吻以外的东西。  
一个吻率先落在亮的侧颈上，随后，他们幕天席地，在经久未变的夜幕下热烈地托付彼此。  
风依然是冷的，但他们可以相拥，分享肌肤的温度。亮在恍惚中听见了什么，吹雪吻他的耳廓，他才恍然，那是荆棘开花的声音。  
时针在分针秒针的催促下跨过12，他们的不眠夜也才刚刚开始。

距离无线电台第一次收到杂音之外的电波，还有21分32秒。

=END=


End file.
